A conventional combination lock as provided on a brief case or hand bag B as shown in FIG. 1 includes a lock body having combination dials D rotatably mounted on the lock body secured on the case or bag B, and a shackle H secured to a cover R movably secured to the bag B for closing (C) the bag when the shackle H is engaged into a socket S recessed in the lock body which is provided with push button P thereon for depressibly unlocking the lock for opening (0) the cover R from the bag B.
However, when opening the cover R from the bag B, the dials D should be first rotated to an openable combination and the push button P is then depressed (as shown in an arrow direction of FIG. 1) for disengaging the shackle H from the lock body mounted on the bag B. Finally, the cover R can be lifted for uncovering the bag or case B, thereby causing an inconvenient unlocking and uncovering operation for the user.